The perfect tie
by GossipChii
Summary: [Joumi] Mimi never thought a guy like that would be silly enough to forget his umbrella on a rainy day. [For koukacs, happy Valentine's Day!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon ain't mine.

.

* * *

 **The perfect tie**

 _Great, just great._

That's what Mimi thought when she had finally finished working and found out it was pouring outside the mall. What was even better was how that specific day she had decided it was a fantastic idea to forget her umbrella at her apartment. The weather girl said it was going to be a sunny day, so what was the point?

 _Great._

Tokyo was one hell of a city, and everyone was fighting their best to get a cab. Mimi was a great fighter, if you asked her, but she simply wasn't on the mood for a fight. She had done her hair in the morning, damn it! And now it was about to get ruined all because the weather lady had decided to make a mistake that morning.

"I'm so sorry, I will get there late," a deep voice was speaking on the phone next to her She liked deep voices, so she decided to take a glance.

She shouldn't have.

You see, Mimi was working at a department store at this point of her life. She was pretty, that's why she thinks she got the job, because she was a terrible seller. She wasn't the kind of girl to keep her comments to herself, and when a lady or man asked her how they looked wearing a specific piece of clothing, she would always tell them the truth. The sad thing is, saying the truth wasn't always the best idea, no matter how much your parents would tell you lying was a bad thing while you were little.

She also found herself flirting with the costumers from time to time. It wasn't her fault, she didn't think it through most of the times, but her boss didn't like it at all. So he warned her, if he ever found Mimi flirting with a costumer _again_ that would be it, she'd be fired. And Mimi couldn't get fired, not when she had had a huge fight with her dad and her credit card had just been cancelled.

The universe seemed to be plotting against her, just that afternoon a tall, handsome and suited guy had entered the department store and Mimi just knew she had to know his name. Her boss seemed to be one of those persons who smelled danger, so he forbade her from serving him. But, of course Mimi wasn't the kind of girl to follow orders. She went straight to the guy and asked him if he needed anything, and he simply said no, without even taking a glance of her!

Maybe the guy was busy attending a phone call, but still. Mimi's feelings had been hurt. Yet there he was, the tall guy with a deep voice and fancy looking glasses right next to her.

Mimi could bet he hadn't forgotten his umbrella at home.

"I can't believe I forgot my umbrella at home," Mimi heard him mumble to himself. Suddenly, she believed right again in soulmates.

"I forgot mine, too!" The girl said with too much excitement.

"Have I seen you before?" It was more of an affirmation than a question, Mimi still nodded.

"I asked you if you needed something while I was working and you completely ignored me." She smiled, the stranger blushed.

"Sorry about that I must have been –"

"On a phone call, you are right," she interrupted. "Sorry, name's Mimi." She hid a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Jou, and I'm so sorry about being rude back there. Today's been a rough day," he sighed and Mimi felt pity for him. For the first time she noticed big bags under his eyes. His glasses did a good job hiding them.

"Well, it seems like it's not going to stop raining anytime soon. We could grab some coffee or," her friends weren't the kind of girls to ask a guy out, at least most of them. But Mimi had lived abroad and knew how life was an expert on running way too fast.

"I love coffee," he smiled. Mimi noticed how, even if he was wearing a fancy suit and was extremely tall, he looked innocent and sincere. She didn't really know it just yet, but sincere guys were just her type.

Jou told her how he couldn't live without coffee. He was a doctor, Mimi found out, and was super stressed out because one of his closest friends –some musician– was getting married that weekend and he still hadn't found the perfect tie. He could save lives and do it as if it was nothing, but got stressed because of a tie! Mimi almost snorted her iced coffee, Jou blushed again.

"If you come back tomorrow, I promise I'll help you find the perfect tie," she winked.

"Would you really do that for me?" he was in awe, and for the first time, Mimi blushed.

Mimi told Jou, who had never been outside of Japan, all about living in New York. She easily noticed how he was some traditional guy, with traditional parents; she couldn't believe how he was still living with them.

Jou told Mimi, who had never traveled around Japan, all about his medical practices and how he got to meet wonderful people and got to help so many families who couldn't afford certain medical necessities. That was what Jou really liked about being a doctor, helping others.

They were so immersed in the conversation that they didn't even notice how the coffee shop was about to close. They were relieved to find out that it wasn't raining anymore.

"Where are you going?" Jou wondered when he saw Mimi walk to the right of the sidewalk.

"Home," she replied as if it was an obvious thing.

"You aren't thinking about going home using the subway, are you?" he looked concerned, Mimi's cheeks melted and she prayed he wouldn't notice.

"I actually was," she stopped walking, as Jou approached her.

"I'll take you home, if you let me."

Mimi told him, as he was driving, about the argument she had with her father, and how she didn't like being a seller at all. She told him that his father wanted her to attend university, but how the only thing she really wanted to be was being a TV host and make people smile. University wasn't really her thing; she had tried once and failed miserably.

"I used to get so stressed when I was in High School," Jou said. They were already parked outside of Mimi's building, but none of them wanted to break the conversation. "I was actually a really bad student, because I wasn't enjoying all my subjects."

"I don't believe you," Mimi's eyes were wide, she enjoyed how Jou's glasses would drop to his nose tip. "You seem like the typical Mr. Know It All."

"Maybe I do," he laughed, "but I never was on top of my class, and it was just so frustrating." His forehead got full of wrinkles. "I just wanted to get into my top University; all I wanted was to be a doctor that was the only thing I wanted with all my heart."

"Did you get in?" she felt how her heart had gotten to her throat. She was so immerse into his story, she barely ever felt that way.

"No, I didn't," he shook his head. "But I got into my second option, which was still great. The thing is, I was top of my class once I started med school. And I simply can say it's because I was studying something I was passionate about." Jou's eyes could be dark, but in that very moment, Mimi thought, they were fire.

"I must find my passion," she whispered, Jou smiled.

"I'm sure you've already found it, you just need to focus on that," the brunette nodded as she got out of Jou's car.

"See you tomorrow, then?" she said, heart on her sleeve, Jou looked confused. "I'll help you find the perfect tie, remember?"

"Of course," he hit his forehead softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mimi."

It was a promise, the most sincere promise Mimi had ever heard in her life. She knew tomorrow was going to be special, not only because she was going to see Jou again, but because it was going to be her last day working at that job she hated.

As soon as she got inside of her apartment, she dialed the phone of her dad, to let him know she finally knew what she wanted to do with her life.

* * *

 **Notes**

It's Valentine's day and I should have written Sorato, yet here I am, publishing my second Joumi _ever_. This one's for a ver special person, **koukacs**!

I know how much you love Joumi and I know your birthday was last month. I'm so sorry this came out super late, but I really hope you enjoyed it :)

Happy V Day, everyone! If you liked the story, please leave me a comment, I love reading them.

Xoxo, GossipChii.


End file.
